Plongé dans les Ténèbres
by Ukari-Debby
Summary: NARUTO NEXT GENERATION : Une mystérieuse ninja déserteur d'Oto vient de s'incruster à Konoha, trois ans après la trahison de Sasuke tandis que Naruto est de retour. Spoilers tirés du manga NARUTO next gen et du shikatema , naruhina sûrs
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Ukari-Deb

**Titre : **Plongé dans les Ténèbres

**Genre :** Général

**Rating** : Tout public

**Couple :** aucune idée… je vous en parlerai à la fin du chapitre .

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de ©Naruto et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, j'ai inventé le personnage de Samishya Ukari.

¤ Le premier paragraphe de la fic se passe juste après le combat Naruto-Sasuke.

¤ Et la suite se déroule trois ans après, comme dans le manga.

¤ C'est également ma première fic, donc voilà, je ne suis pas vraiment experte... -.-'

¤ Et pour le titre, il n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic -.-" mais bon, je n'avais aucune inspiration… puis, en interprétant le titre…Sasukeabasculé du côtéobscur à la Vador...enfinenfinenfin je dis nawak -.- j'y ai même pas réfléchi ! ENFIN BREF !

Bonne lecture p

**_Chapitre premier :_** Samishya.

Orochimaru s'adressa à une personne tapie dans l'obscurité de sa chambre :

« Très bien. Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder. N'oublie pas notre plan. Tout repose sur tes épaules, je compte sur toi.

- Je donnerais ma vie pour vous, Orochimaru-sama !

- Dépêche-toi, ne perds pas de temps. »

Le mystérieux individu s'éclipsa silencieusement.

_Trois ans plus tard…_

Au sein d'une forêt touffue et assez inhospitalière, Temari et sa meilleure amie se dirigeaient vers Konoha tout en discutant :

« Sam, tu m'as l'air très fatigué, je ne pensais pas que la mission que Gaara t'avait confiée était aussi éprouvante. Enfin. Tu vas t'en remettre, ce village de Konoha est très reposant et accueillant, lui affirma la blonde en souriant.

- Pff… tu parles… Puis, si on va là-bas, ce n'est pas pour prendre des vacances, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea la dénommée Sam avec un air sérieux.

- Hokage-sama aimerait te rencontrer, Gaara lui ayant parlé de toi et de ton passé. Tu sais, elle est l'une des trois Sennins, donc elle connaît ton ancien sensei. Tes renseignements pourraient lui être utiles…

- Chut ! J'ai entendu un bruit suspect ! »

Stoppant leur course, elles adoptèrent la position de combat. Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et les intrus firent leur apparition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sam esquissa un rictus mauvais :

« C'est qui ces deux demeurés ? Y a le vieux qui me mate d'un air pervers et l'autre qui crie comme un idiot. »

En effet, en apercevant Temari, Naruto – eh oui, c'était lui mais avec quelques années de plus – se précipita vers elle et laissa éclater sa joie, un peu trop bruyamment alors que Jiraiya bavait devant Sam :

Grande, élancée, ses yeux myrtille brillaient intensément, en contraste avec sa peau très pâle. Son bandeau frontal, symbolisant le village caché de Suna, relevait ses cheveux ébène noués en une longue natte entrelacée de fils d'or. Elle gardait un air impassible, voire froid, à la Sasuke. Ses vêtements tout en noir soulignaient ses formes assez généreuses, et un second bandeau remplaçait la ceinture de son short lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

Mais ce bandeau barré d'un coup de kunai représentait le repaire d'Orochimaru : le village d'Oto.

« Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama, ça faisait longtemps. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama Temari en se grattant la nuque, assez intimidée par Naruto qui avait réussi l'exploit de battre son frère Gaara.

- Oui ! A nous aussi ! Hein, Ero-Sennin ? s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ajouta d'un air ahuri en désignant du doigt Sam : Heu… C'est qui cette fille ?

- Ukari Samishya, et toi ? répliqua aussitôt la concernée.

- Uzumaki Naruto ! Et souviens-toi de mon nom ! Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage et tous les autres seront obligés de reconnaître mon existence !

- Hokage, hein ? Je vais te dire deux choses. C'est de la merde. Et puis, tu as une grande gueule et ce genre de types sont les plus faibles. »

Jiraiya retint le bras de Naruto, mais ce fut inutile. Ces trois années semblaient l'avoir transformé : son vissage s'assombrit, non de colère, mais de tristesse. Temari le remarqua et sermonna son amie :

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis… Je t'ai déjà dit de faire gaffe à ton langage ou tu auras des emmerdes. Je t'aurai prévenu, je ne serai pas toujours là, ok ?

- Pff. Bon, on devrait poursuivre notre chemin pour Konoha, non ?

- Vous y allez, vous aussi ? Nous allons rentrer, après trois ans d'absence, intervint l'ermite pervers.

- Alors, venez avec nous. » trancha la Jounin à l'éventail.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils arrivèrent à destination : en franchissant la grande porte d'entrée du village de la Feuille, nos compagnons observèrent le Mont Hokage où l'on voyait à présent la face sculptée du Godaime.

« Haha ! La vieille Tsunade doit avoir attrapé la grosse tête maintenant ! rit Naruto. Eh… – il aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux roses au loin, errant dans les rues, la tête visiblement ailleurs – Sakura-chan ? »

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi courut à sa rencontre. En le voyant, les yeux vert émeraude de la kunoichi s'illuminèrent :

« Naruto-kun ? C'est… C'est toi ? Tu as vraiment changé ! déclara-t-elle en rosissant.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te revoir ! Tu m'as énormément manqué, Sakura-chan !

La mélancolie, qui se dessinait sur le visage de Sakura, laissa place à la gaieté.

- Toi aussi ! Bon… Je t'invite chez Ichiraku manger des râmen, du coup, on pourra discuter de tout ce qui nous est arrivé ! » proposa Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari accompagna Sam non loin des bureaux de l'Hokage :

« Bon, à partir de maintenant, je te laisse te démerder toute seule. Je m'en vais.

- Où ça ?

- Ça te regarde pas – elle sourit – je vais retrouver des amis. Bon, surtout, dis tout à Hokage-sama, elle t'aidera sûrement – elle prit un air grave – tu es sûrement en danger à cause de ta fuite d'Oto.

- Arrête de me couver. C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller seule. »

Elles se quittèrent, l'une en frappant à la porte et en entrant aussitôt et l'autre, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet, repartit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chez Ichiraku. Celui-ci affichait un air très satisfait et se frottait les mains rien qu'en revoyant son client préféré...

Naruto engagea la conversation, un immense sourire sur les lèvres :

« Alors Sakura-chan, qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps-là ? Et les autres, que sont-ils devenus ?

- Neji a entraîné Hinata, et si tu la voyais actuellement… Elle est devenue très forte, bien moins timide qu'avant. Kiba est sorti avec… – air désespéré de Sakura – Ino… C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils aient tenu deux semaines ! Ouioui, j'étais aussi dubitative que toi au début ! Ce couple avait du chien n'empêche…

Naruto était mort de rire et répétait que c'était purement impossible.

- Bref ! reprit Sakura. Lee-san est guéri et depuis, il n'arrête pas de s'entraîner. Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas le fils caché de Gai-sensei, tellement il est fourni capillairement parlant **(1)** et en plus il a gardé sa tenue verte. Sinon, Ino gère la boutique Yamanaka, Shikamaru est encore plus feignant. Il aurait pu devenir Jounin, mais non.

- Putain, je comprendrai jamais ce mec !

- C'est Shikamaru. Gaara est Kazekage de Suna. Il était obligé de succéder à son père. Tout le monde est devenu Chuunin sauf Neji et Temari qui sont Jounin.

- Même toi ? Oh non… Pourquoi Ero-Sennin m'a pas fait passer d'examen ? Je suis le seul Genin… – il fronça les sourcils de dépit et de honte – Même Konohamaru doit l'être à présent !

- Rassure-toi, tu peux passer l'examen.

- Ouioui, mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi !

Sakura fixa son bol de râmen, une lueur de tristesse passant dans son regard.

- Je suis l'élève de Tsunade-sama depuis que tu es parti.

- ARGH – Naruto s'étouffa presque, il avait l'air extrêmement choqué – T'as pas hérité de sa force à la vieille quand même ?

- Désolée de te décevoir mais oui. Elle m'a même formée en tant que ninja médecin.

Oula une Tsunade-bis… Je devrai faire gaffe. Déjà qu'elle me mettait K.O. avant avec un coup de poing, j'imagine pas dans quel état je me trouverais aujourd'hui…

- Donc grâce à son enseignement, je ne suis plus un fardeau…

- NE DIS PAS ÇA !

- … désormais, je t'aiderai à ramener Sasuke !

Naruto, interloqué, dévisagea son ancienne coéquipière. On lisait la détermination dans les yeux de celle-ci. Il redevint jovial :

- OUAIS ! C'est une promesse à vie, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Heu… Gloups, j'ai oublié de manger, mon ventre gargouille ! »

Il engloutit son râmen à tel point qu'il s'en renversa partout dessus, ce qui provoqua un rire franc de Sakura. Depuis le départ de Sasuke et Naruto, ses amis ne la reconnaissaient plus : elle supportait mal la solitude. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Naruto lui manquerait autant. D'ailleurs, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un enfant. Son jogging possédait des couleurs plus foncées qu'auparavant : orange virant au rouge et le noir remplaçaient l'orange vif et le bleu. Il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer ses cheveux en bataille et aussi blonds que le blé, et il semblait nettement plus musclé qu'avant.

Elle détourna le regard. Cette jeune fille, aux côtés de Temari, venait de chez Orochimaru, l'adolescente le sentait. Son bandeau de ninja déserteur renforçait ses certitudes. La kunoichi irait la voir dans l'espoir de recueillir quelques informations sur son ancien amour de jeunesse.

Sakura connaissait les plans machiavéliques d'Orochimaru au sujet du jeune Uchiwa grâce à sa sensei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Oui, je vous assure, Hokage-sama, que je ne sais absolument rien sur ce Sasuke. Je me suis enfuie d'Oto et je me souviens que la fuite était très longue, j'étais au bout du rouleau. J'avais perdu la notion du temps mais lorsque je suis arrivée à Suna, Temari-san revenait juste de sa mission à Konoha. Orochimaru-sensei m'a enseigné une dizaine de techniques de rang B et A, j'étais considérée comme le déchet du clan Ukari, alors j'ai déserté Oto. Maintenant, je suis une Chuunin de Suna, je me sens aujourd'hui en sécurité…

- En es-tu sûre ? s'écria la Sennin. Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la trahison d'Uchiwa Sasuke ! Orochimaru va en profiter pour mettre à exécution son rêve depuis des années, c'est-à-dire détruire son village natal, Konoha ! Les rebelles sont très mal vus au village du Son, et s'ils savaient qu'en plus tu risques de nous révéler d'importants renseignements à leur sujet…

- On finit toujours par être tué de tout façon. Surtout que Tayuya et Ukon me haïssent.

- Une dernière chose… j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose de crucial.

Samishya ricana froidement.

- J'admire votre perspicacité, Hokage-sama. Bien, je vais vous dire. Pendant ma fuite, une ninja d'Oto m'a rattrapée… Elle ne pensait pas me découvrir, elle voulait juste partir en mission de reconnaissance à Konoha. Cette femme… est très dangereuse, méfiez-vous ? J'ai failli y laisser la vie, mais j'ai réussi à me sauver. C'est lâche, certes, mais indispensable. N'est-ce pas… ?

- Très bien ! Tu peux disposer. J'emploierai les moyens nécessaires pour trovuer au plus tôt cette fameuse ninja. » coupa Tsunade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Samishya eut refermé la porte du bureau, la Godaime fronça les sourcils et joignit ses mains, signe de réflexion.

Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Elle prétend avoir bénéfécié de l'enseignement d'Orochimaru mais elle ne connaît même pas le jeune Uchiwa ? Etrange… Restons sur nos gardes. Sale vermine…

Elle revit dans son esprit ses bons moments passés avec Orochimaru. Comment avait-elle pu l'aimer, étant jeune ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilouuuu, j'ai terminé le premier chapitre ) C'était pas très intéressant, y a pas beaucoup d'action… Normal, c'est le début p J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu ! .

Alors, je précise deux choses :

1) Je n'ai jamais décrit des combats de ninja mais à mon avis, je n'y arriverai pas aussi bien que certains auteurs de fanfics, mdr, ce n'est pas grave ? "

2) Pour les couples… Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration… Et si c'était vous qui choisiez par reviews ? p et il y aura l'Akatsuki dans la fic aussi, naturellement

Pour le nom du resto où Naruto aime manger des râmen, je n'étais plus trop sûre -.-" … Shame on me !

**(1) : c'est une expression qu'a inventé une copine à moi ! D Hommage à toi Cilou ! Cela signifie que Lee a toujours autant de cheveux, de sourcils…**


	2. Un nuage de mystère

**Auteur :** Ukari-Deb

**Titre : **Plongé dans les Ténèbres

**Genre :** Général

**Rating** : Tout public

**Couple :** un peu de Shika/Temari et de Naru/Hina

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de ©Naruto et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas mais à

En revanche, j'ai inventé le personnage de Samishya Ukari et quelques techniques… vous saurez lesquelles " elles figurent lors d'un combat, à la fin du chapitre !

**Notes** : Alors il y a quelques légers spoilers issus de Naruto next génération… Comme le livre de Jiraiya qu'offre Naruto à Kakashi, la nouvelle technique de Naruto, et des trucs comme ça… .

Réponses aux reviews :

**Jiyae : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Saku/Naru… Oui cela aura lieu mais sous forme d'affection fraternelle ! C'est joli quand même, au début Sakura le haïssait et maintenant, c'est comme un frère ! rien de plus . et pis merci pour ta review !

**Le poisson des abîmes : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir . Pourquoi pas du Chôji / Ino sérieusement ?mdr ! j'essaierai de faire ça XD p un indice.. Dans un de mes épisodes préférés (en anime, le 107), Ino parle à Chôji du physique et tout… Bah cet épisode va m'aider pour cette relation ) Et on verra après si elle fait réaliste XD !

**Armiras : **Lee / Tenten ? Oula, tu m'en voudras pas si ça se met du temps à se faire lol ? Le terrain quoi p parce qu'on ne sait presque rien de leur relation… Oh ouais, Sakura/Jiraiya mdr… Très bonne idée Naruto le tuerait mais je vais conconter ça D Et oui, Sasuke sera bien méchant . Tout comme Samishya… Oups j'en ai trop dit p d'ailleurs, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! hinhinhin

**Mahiro **: t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire du yaoi p j'essaierai ça mais en one-shot, c'est mieux pour des débuts. Vu que le Naru/Hina est populaire, bah je vais en faire lol même si je n'aime pas ce couple. Ça se trouve, je l'apprécierai en écrivant des trucs sur ce couple la suite, la voici ! D

**Uzumaki Raymond : **Merci ) J'ai lu des bribes de tes fics (excellentes d'ailleurs que je lirai plus sérieusement lorsque j'aurai le temps) et tu aimes le Naru/Hina, n'est-ce pas ? Ce chapitre te plaira peut-être alors !

* * *

Samishya descendit retrouver Temari, mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Le hasard voulut qu'elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Naruto et Sakura. Celle-ci apostropha la kunoichi de Suna : 

« Eh ! Tu viens du village du Son, non ? Connaîtrais-tu Uchiwa Sasuke ?

Naruto fixa avec de grands yeux Sakura, déterminée, tandis que Samishya effectua un léger mouvement de recul. Elle se reprit aussitôt :

- Non. Désolée, des Uchiwa, je ne connais qu'Itachi. Et encore, c'est de nom, comme tout le monde je suppose.

Non mais elle se mêle de quoi celle-là ? Après la vieille Tsunade, maintenant elle ! mais c'est pas l'Hokage !

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est juste un camarade. J'étais dans son équipe de Genin avec lui, expliqua Sakura en désignant son ami.

Je vois. Très bien, alors…

- Je te provoque en duel ! s'écria soudainement Samishya.

- QUOI ! hurlèrent en chœur Naruto et Sakura plus que choqués.

- Non mais je veux bien combattre l'autre-là, l'abruti si tu veux pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Sam, calme-toi je t'en prie.

Temari, au plus grand soulagement de Sakura, interrompit la scène, accompagnée de Shikamaru. Elle tapotait du pied, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés : elle n'était pas du tout contente.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te surveiller Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Rien à ce que je sache !

- Ohh, Temari-san ! Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? – Samishya ricana – J'ignorais que tu avais un petit copain. Félicitations ! »

Ses paroles créèrent l'effet escompté. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, les mains dans les poches et Temari rougit, telle une pivoine, mais cette dernière s'exclama :

« Quoi ! Shika mon petit copain ! Tu rigoles là ! Un bébé pleurnichard, très peu pour moi !

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Bon, désolée les jeunes, je dois m'en aller m'entraîner dans la forêt ! A plus !

Cependant, avant de partir, elle murmura à l'oreille de Naruto :

- Rendez-vous ce soir à la base d'entraînement de Konoha, vers minuit. Pigé ? »

Le concerné approuva en hochant de la tête.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji déclencha son Byakugan et compta le nombre d'oiseaux qu'il y avait dans les 100mètres…

Parfait. 18 oiseaux !

Comme si les volatiles venaient d'entendre le jeune Hyuuga, ils prirent leur envol. Celui-ci en dénombra 18.

« Tu es devenu très fort, Neji-nii-san.

- Vous aussi, Hinata-sama. Mais pas la peine de vous cacher dans l'ombre des arbres. »

La dénommée Hinata sortit de sa cachette. Elle avait énormément changé. Ses cheveux bleutés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrés de deux mèches lui arrivant jusqu'au cou. Hinata ne portait plus son éternel manteau en fourrure, troqué contre un top et une chemise blancs comme ses yeux perçants, et le même pantalon que son cousin. Du coup, on remarquait à présent ses formes et ses fines hanches, ce qui la rendait très féminine.

« Au fait, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, annonça-t-il. C'est à propos d'Uzumaki Naruto…

- Naruto-kun ? s'écria la jeune fille. Tu as des informations à son sujet ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Ho, du calme, rit Neji. Vous êtes toujours aussi accro à lui ! Bref, je ne vous dirai rien puisque vous pouvez très bien le lui demander. Il est de retour à Konoha.

- C'est… c'est pas vrai ?

Une expression de bonheur se lisait à présent sur le visage d'Hinata.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ?

- Il vient à peine de rentrer… Allez, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Neji regarda en souriant sa cousine courir en direction du village. _Naruto_… Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi lisait le seul exemplaire du dernier livre « _Le Paradis du Batifolage_ » que lui avait offert Naruto à son retour. Il se mit à rigoler : décidément, il adorait ce bouquin. Il essaiera les mêmes techniques et autres choses. Mais avec qui ? Reste plus qu'à se trouver une copine… Laquelle ? Kurenai ? Tsunade ?

C'est vrai, malgré ses 53 ans, elle reste drôlement bien roulée, n'empêche…

Mais l'auteur de ce fameux ouvrage en personne vint se planter devant Kakashi, avec une attitude perverse.

« Bonjour, Jiraiya-sama.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Naruto a fait le bon choix comme cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? Héhé !

- Je l'avoue. Je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'il l'ait lu malgré son jeune âge. – il reprit son air sérieux – Mais vous venez me parler de lui et de votre voyage, non ?

- Oui. On a récolté des informations sur Uchiwa Sasuke. Apparemment, Orochimaru ne s'est pas encore emparé de son corps, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Il faut faire vite, il ne nous reste plus qu'un ou deux mois ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Naruto… Il veut toujours ramener Sasuke.

- Vous savez à qui il me fait penser ? A vous.

Jiraiya tira une tête pas possible, cette remarque l'ayant vexé.

- Oui, bon ! – reprenant son sérieux – Vous connaissez Ukari Samishya ?

- Hokage-sama vient de la voir, elle m'en parlera demain.

- On y ira ensemble alors ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, après une absence de 3 ans quand, tout à coup, il reconnut la personne devant lui :

« Hi… Hinata ?

- Naruto-kun !

Elle se mit à rougir et recommença à joindre le bout de ses index, tic qu'elle avait abandonné depuis deux ans tandis que Naruto, stupéfait, ouvrait grand les yeux et la bouche. Mais son air niais qu'on lui connaissait semblait envolé.

-J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! haha ! – il rigola en se grattant la nuque, assez gêné –

Bon sang, elle me fait beaucoup d'effet ! Ça m'était jamais arrivé avec elle avant !

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, lui avoua Hinata prenant de l'assurance.

Ahem… Ne regarde pas sa poitrine, Naruto ! Ni ses cuisses !

- Euh oui, toi aussi…

MERDE ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Ero-Sennin ! Il a trop déteint sur moi !

- Naruto-kun, ça va … ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Ouioui, tout va bien !

Il esquissa un grand sourire qu'il perdit dès qu'il crut voir son sensei pervers près d'Hinata le réprimander :

Naruto ! mais fonce ! que veux-tu de plus ? Cette belle jeune fille n'attend que ça ! Regarde comme ses fesses sont rebondies… C'est un cadeau de la nature ! Alors tout ce que je t'ai appris n'a servi à rien ?

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! Et puis merde ! » hurla Naruto qui gesticula dans tous les sens puis il s'enfuit vers la direction opposée, plantant là une Hinata chagrinée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« On est deux alors. Les femmes, c'est bien trop compliqué. Je me demande comment Kiba a fait pour sortir avec Ino, commenta amèrement Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, allongé sur l'herbe et regardant le ciel rougeoyant, discutait avec un Naruto dépité, dans la même position que lui. Celui-ci, dans sa fuite, retrouvait son vieux pote d'enfance.

- Ouais, faudrait lui demander. Mais putain, pourquoi l'ermite pervers était là juste quand je parlais à Hinata pour la première fois depuis un bail ?

- T'as halluciné, vieux. Franchement, tu crains pour draguer. Si tu continues comme ça, Hinata ira voir ailleurs alors qu'elle te plaît.

- Parle toujours pour toi – air narquois de Naruto – et Temari alors ? Elle est pas là, c'est étrange ça…

- C'est à cause de cette fille ennuyeuse… Tu sais, la prétentieuse qui avait provoqué Sakura en duel.

- Samishya, ouais, et alors ?

- Bah, quand elle est partie, Temari a voulu me parler de notre relation… - grand soupir d'ennui – c'était bien relou, je sais pas pourquoi mais elle était furax quand je lui ai dit que c'était qu'une amie et que physiquement il y avait mieux qu'elle.

- T'es pire que moi, tu sais ? lança avec ironie Naruto. Putain ! J'en reviens pas que tu lui aies dit ça !

- Au moins, je ne suis pas pervers, contrairement à _certains_, riposta Shikamaru en appuyant sur ce dernier mot.

- Non mais c'est la première fois que je suis comme ça. Je suis sorti avec une fille l'an dernier et en six mois de relation, jamais j'ai ressenti un tel effet… En plus, on s'est vus que cinq minutes !

- Quoi ? T'es sorti avec une fille ?

Shikamaru fixait Naruto d'un œil stupéfait : lui, l'éternel boulet, amoureux de Sakura Haruno…

- Ouais, enfin bon, je préfère ne pas en parler. MERDE ! Déjà le soir ! Samishya va me tuer !

- Un rencard avec elle ? se moqua son pote.

- Ta gueule ! Elle m'a encore provoqué en duel, cette prétentieuse !

Le génie haussa les sourcils.

- Méfie-toi. Elle a beau être une kunoichi de Suna, elle reste originaire d'Oto.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais c'est pas la peine ! Allez, je dois me dépêcher ! A demain ! » coupa Naruto qui courut en direction de la base d'entraînement située à la lisière de la forêt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« On va bien s'amuser, tu ne crois pas ? Reste planqué là et admire le beau combat. Oh, il arrive, pas trop tôt, il commençait à se faire tard ! » déclarait Samishya à un inconnu faufilé dans un buisson derrière un arbre.

« Naruto ! Enfin ! je t'attendais depuis une demi-heure ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Je suis là, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! répliqua-t-il d'un air buté.

- Bon. On commence le combat ou c'est pour demain ?

- Très bien ! C'est parti !

- Je préférerais te donner un petit avertissement : je veux en finir vite alors pardonne-moi si je te blesse dès le début !

- Pfff, elle se prend pas pour de la merde, cette fille… »

Ils se mirent en position de combat : on verrait alorsqui prendrait le dessus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Kage Bushin No Jutsu ! » résonna la voix de Naruto.

Plusieurs dizaines de clones de lui-même apparurent autour de Samishya, assez désemparée. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'avouer vaincue. Au contraire. Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique et composa des signes tandis que les clones envoyèrent de toutes parts des shuriken tandis que Naruto en personne faisait apparaître dans sa paume le Rasengan.

Samishya s'enveloppa de chakra, ce qui repoussa les shuriken qui se plantèrent alors dans les arbres. Naruto s'élança vers elle, la main en avant, en hurlant « RASENGAN ! » et et au moment où il allait la toucher, celle-ci, en achevant le signe final, disparut dans une gigantesque sphère couleur ébène : « CHAYASHGI ! » qui rejeta le ninja à 500mètres plus loin qui s'évanouit… pour laisser place à un tronc d'arbre.

Samishya écarquilla les yeux : tombée dans le piège d'un stupide ninja ! La honte ! Elle se retourna immédiatement mais elle laissait voir des indices d'épuisement alors elle ne put esquiver le Rasengan du vrai Naruto qu'elle se prit au ventre.

« Oh… C'est impossible ! Mon Chayashgi me permettait de sentir si l'attaquant n'est pas un clone… et normalement, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps d'utiliser cette technique de transmutation ! De plus, le Chayashgi peut repousser n'importe quelle attaque, et blesse assez grièvement l'adversaire. Tu as eu de la chance, ça requiert beaucoup de chakra et comme je ne suis pas douée… Je suis presque foutue… Je parie que cette technique qui m'a blessé à l'abdomen – elle pressa sa blessure avec sa main recouverte de sang – était faible pour ton niveau. Et puis merde, je peux plus bouger…

- Ce n'est pas de la chance, juste une question de tactique. J'avais remarqué les signes que tu composais alors je me suis caché derrière un arbre pour voir ce qui se passerait après et mon clone était resté en retrait pour te faire croire que c'était moi. Puis tu connais la suite.

- Très ingénieux. Ecoute, je suis encore apte, la preuve – elle se relève assez facilement mais elle grimaça de douleur – néanmoins je ne souhaite pas poursuivre le combat.

- TU TE DEGONFLES ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu as voulu commencer, tu finis ! s'énerva Naruto.

- Je me dégonfle pas, espèce d'abruti ! Je ne veux pas te révéler de quoi je suis capable. Un ninja doit garder sa botte secrète pour la fin, tu ne crois pas… ? le coupa la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma blessure, je vais me démerder. »

Naruto l'observa avec un regard bizarre : il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Très étrange comme fille.

Ils rentrèrent à Konoha séparément… en même temps, on découvrit l'inconnu caché dans le buisson et qui en sortit : on reconnut immédiatement Uchiwa Sasuke.

"Naruto... Cette fois, je te tuerai."

* * *

Voilouuu, c'etait court mais bon -.- j'essaierai d'ecrire plus . mais vous me pardonnerez si je ferai en parallèle d'autres fics (ou one-shot, j'en sais rien..) sur Naruto (evidemment) ? p 


End file.
